


Aicoholics

by FidgetFidgets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fan Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Parody, Romance, Slice of Life, Writer's Plight, beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetFidgets/pseuds/FidgetFidgets
Summary: "Silvera has compared The Pit to Collins' Shivering Sand, which once swallowed Rosanna Spearman, although the Shivering Sand stands no comparison with The Pit. The Shivering Sand doesn't call, doesn't sing, and doesn't suck away your life before asking you to sacrifice your loved ones to it.Most of the warriors who die deserve their death. Spineless, chicken-hearted weaklings, who should have made a greater effort to resist The Pit's call! Still, rumour has it that a few of the mad ones who had voluntarily thrown themselves into its abyss have survived. This story with a happy no-ending is dedicated to six of them. (Original story; rated M for innuendos, triggers, and overall insanity; main cast in alphabetical order: Claude, Dag, FS, June, Rae, SN, Tsu)





	Aicoholics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Aicoholics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Aicoholics).



**Dedication**

_They say The Pit, as hideous and unassuming as it is, swallows everyone (fighters and supporters alike) who stays there long enough to grow attached._

_If you're lucky, you will pass The Pit without sparing it a second glance. Or maybe you will even laugh at its promise of enabling you to "unleash your imagination" with its nondescript design and its moronic contents—both of which aren't worth your time._

_The moment you linger long enough to study its ever-growing, ghostly shape and idly wonder whether you could contribute to its growth, you're doomed. And if you don't leave it in time with the help of a personal guardian or a fairy godmother, you'll die._

_Silvera has compared The Pit to Collins' Shivering Sand, which once swallowed Rosanna Spearman, although the Shivering Sand stands no comparison with The Pit. The Shivering Sand doesn't call, doesn't sing, and doesn't suck away your life before asking you to sacrifice your loved ones to it._

_Most of the warriors who die deserve their death. Spineless, chicken-hearted weaklings, who should have made a greater effort to resist The Pit's call! Still, rumour has it that a few of the mad ones who had voluntarily thrown themselves into its abyss have survived. This story with a happy no-ending is dedicated to six of them._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Aicoholics_ **

**_(Or The Adventures of Magical Girl Claudine)_ **

**_an original story_ **

**_by F.S. (FidgetFidgets)_ **

**_dedicated to Claude, Dag, June, Rae, SN, and Tsu_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**One**

She doesn't fear The Pit, for she is said to have possessed a rare gift ever since she was a child: she will always have her feet on the ground and decide wisely over the path she will take, resisting the most alluring siren's call. Her deceptively soft fur and her quirky charm contradict her terrifyingly sensible, fearless, and fiercely independent self. She is an explorer at heart—she is going to travel the world!—but she also doesn't mind remaining at one place for long.

She can leave whenever she wants to and go wherever her whims lead her. Only her whims and nothing else—no friend, no love, not even The Pit—can tie her down against her will.

She isn't afraid of pitching her tent anywhere she wants, even in the most dangerous, dystopian areas of The Pit like the Gundam Wing realm or the corrupting BSSM realm with its everlasting moonlight and burning sunsets and starry skies, from which the starstruck warriors never return. For a few years, she stays at the border between the BSSM realm and the Gundam Wing realm to build four bridges. Only a selected few who pass her tent by chance will ever know about her work and even fewer will appreciate it, but she doesn't mind the obscurity at all.

Contrary to expectation, her works gain in popularity. According to expectation, she remains unfazed.

She carelessly breaks the hearts of the strangers who admire her bridges by following her whims, which lead her away from BSSM and Gundam Wing. After a short holiday at Hikaru No Go, she moves to the Detective Conan realm just because she likes mysteries. She supposes it's in the family.

She is going to fight the Canon of Evil, and Happy Endings are her weapons of choice. She doesn't care about tragedy or angst—there is enough of both in the world. Chitsuki Hikari, who will always be twenty-three, firmly believes that what The Pit needs are workers who will fill it with happy endings so that all its victims will happily drown.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Tsu, aren't you proud that I've dedicated the prologue of this fic to you?

This is an original story, but I'm posting the first draft of it here since it deals with the Conan/Ai fic community as I remember it. I'm drawing from my own memories, my friends' memories, our correspondences, and the many Livejournal entries we've written in the past twelve years. As always, comments and critique are welcome.

 

 

 


End file.
